Masato Saeki
Saeki (佐伯, Saeki), or Ankaiser (カイザー, Kaiza^), is an A-List commercial hero from ANK Security. Appearance Ankaiser has blond hair which plops to the right of his head. He wears a tank top under an utility belt, which he fastens diagonally across his chest. He also wears a pair of gloves and jeans. Personality Although he fights for the side of good, he only does it because "it makes him feel good," being admired by the clueless masses. He has a nasty personality, is completely self centered and has a short temper. He'll do whatever it takes to make himself look better, even making critical situations worse so he can come out and save the day to increase his glory, even if that means letting other heroes die from his actions. He truly believes all "Heroes" die the moment they sign up for a corporation, as after that it is only about making themselves look good for the glory as he does. When Shuto met him at the One Way Boxing Gym out of uniform, he was a completely different person who is very kind and helpful to others. Though it is unknown if he does this because he only likes the attention like his reason for being a Hero. History He is a A-List hero working for ANK Security. A common commercial hero. Plot First Crime Arc During Ratman's 1st mission he was called upon to stop his trespassing, their first fight was interrupted when Rio stumbled upon them and a Jacky used a smoke grenade to let Ratman escape. This humiliated him greatly among the hero society and he holds grudge against Ratman since. After First Crime Ankaiser is reading the news paper article about an Anonymous Hero, who is really Ratman, and finds the article boring as hell. Hero Awards Arc During the Hero Awards Party, he deactivated the water sprinklers, so the fire, caused by the infighting of the PRISMANN group would spread. He believed Ratman started the fire to save the unconscious PRISMANN heroes, so he could save the day and increase his own glory. Ratman was disgusted by this, and they had a fight. At first Ankaiser overpowered Ratman with ease, but Ratman got consumed by his animal instincts. This caused Ankaiser to get beat up pretty badly by Ratman. Van Guardner shows up to help Ankaiser, but their powers combined were not enough to beat Ratman. Ratman let out an energy scream which broke the window's in the building. Van Guardner, knowing that they can not win, takes Ankaiser and jumps out the window. The injuries Ankaiser received were so bad, that he had to be hospitalized for 2 months. Threat of S Arc Ankaiser is contemplating if the Unknown Hero is already on the move. Ankaiser is visited by Van Guardner. Van Guardner asks Ankaiser about his injury. Ankaiser says that it is none of his business. Ankaiser asks him if he has read an article in Hero Magazine about Ratman, Van Gurdner has. Ankaiser disagrees with the article, saying that Ratman is not some fake that robs family diners in the middle of the night. He says he can't stand the fact that so many things have happened since he was in the hospital. Van Guardner tells him that the have sent out the S Security. Ankaiser asks if what he said is true. Van Guardner says that he doesn't have the details, but it seems a secret organization made of S Rank heroes does exist. He says that they are nothing like the commercial heroes who work for corporations. Ankaiser says that the official name is Social Order Secret Security. Van Guardner is surprised and asks if Ankaiser knows about them. He says he knows a little and that S Security is short for Social Order Secret Security. Sometime later, with his left arm still in a cast, he decides to take a leave of the hospital and goes back to the One Way Boxing Gym to workout and sweat. There he meets a young boy and gave him tips for boxing. Unchain Arc Abilities Like any A List, he is incredibly strong and has a high endurance. However, his special ability relies in close combat, being almost unbeatable, where his fighting style seems to focus around boxing. As long as he is able to follow his opponents movements, they won't be able to touch him. He also appears naturally strong as he engages in routine high endurance training, such as when he when his arm was in a cast he still managed to do three hundred push-ups with one hand. *'Counter Attack:' Ankaiser follows his opponents movements to counter attacks. *'Killer Move:' An upgrade he got to his arm after recovering from his fight with Ratman. It appears to be a high-tech gauntlet that fires off a tightly-focused explosive blast, thereby increasing the force of his punch. This was first used against G9. Apparently, this is intended as a kind of finishing move or 1-hit KO. He intends to use this in a planned rematch with Ratman. Relationships Shouichirou Kizaki He respects the president, but only enough so it allows him to do what ever he wants as a hero. Ratman Ankaiser holds a deep hate for Ratman. In their first fight, a Jacky Combatant helps Ratman escape. After this, Ankaiser gets teased by the other heroes for letting Ratman get away. On their second fight, while teamed up with Van Guardner, they couldn't beat Ratman. Ankaiser got hurt so bad, that he was put into the hospital for two months. He believes he should be the only one to defeat Ratman, as he got visibly angry at the thought of the S Security defeating him before he could. Van Guardner Not much interaction has been seen between them but appear to have an antagonistic friendship, as he was annoyed at Van Guardner helping him in fighting Ratman, despite him being obviously too injured to take him down. Rio Kizaki He seems to think of her as nothing more than an idiot that seeks danger for her own amusement. Even claiming that she was probably looking forward to such a disaster so she could get into the middle of it. He also believes her dream of being a hero as a joke. Trivia * His Super Hero name is an anagram of his real name with a''', '''n and r added. It is also that combined with his company's name ANK with an R at the end. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Association Category:A Rank